Wow Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Brownie Connors * Rocco Zarra * Jonas Ludwell * Big Mike Shannon * Mickey Nolan * Warren Crane Other Characters: * Councilman Donelli * Officer O'Mahoney Locations: * , on Earth-S | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker2_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Atom Blake: "Enter: Atom Blake" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Homer "Dusty" Davis (Atom's friend) * Professor Joe Page (Atom's legal guardian) * Nora Page (Atom's legal guardian) Villains: * Andy Grimm (school bully) Other Characters: * Principal Merrick * Stuart Blake (Atom's father) * Atom's mother * Janey Smart (classmate) Locations: * Collegeville ** Lincoln High School ** Pages' house Items: * Atom's Sunergy Ring | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Pierce Rice | Inker3_1 = Pierce Rice | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Atom Blake: "The Mad Scientist" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Homer "Dusty" Davis * Joe and Nora Page Villains: * Andy Grimm * Godfrey Calkins ** henchmen: Arty and Pig Other Characters: * Janey Smart Locations: * Collegetown ** Lincoln High School ** Pages' house * Oakdale, ** Douglas High School ** Calkins' lonely hilltop mansion * ** Old Stone Bridge Items: * Atom's Sunergy Ring Vehicles: * "Silver Bullet" streamlined train * Calkins' Stratoglobe Spacecraft | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = James Wilcox | Inker4_1 = James Wilcox | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Jim Dolan: "The Rocks Bossi Case" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sally Alden Villains: * Rocks Bossi ** his gang Locations: * ** waterfront warehouse ** Daring Detective Magazine offices, on Main Street | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Gus Ricca | Inker5_1 = Gus Ricca | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Diamond Jack: "Terror Valley" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Kruger * Vulture-Men Other Characters: * Ruth West * Dr. West (Ruth's brother) Locations: * Western United States ** Terror Valley *** power plant *** sanitarium Items: * Diamond Jack's magic ring Vehicles: * Jack's big touring sedan | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Ken Battefield | Inker6_1 = Ken Battefield | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Rick O'Shay: "The Rescue of Major Cambon" | Synopsis6 = American soldier of fortune Rick O'Shay, with his Arab servant Mekki, is serving with the Franconian Army, in Central Africa, against the fanatical sheiks of the desert. The unit's commander is abducted from his own quarters in the fort. Rick and Mekki track the kidnappers on horseback, but they get captured also. Their captors place them in a cell, with the missing Major Cambon, and set up the room for some deadly fumes to fill it, then leave. While unsupervised, Rick frees himself and the others, and they almost escape, before a squad of Arab riflemen run into the room. Against seemingly overwhelming odds, the three fight their way out of the enemy stronghold and escape on horseback. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Rick O'Shay Supporting Characters: * Mekki Villains: * Abdul Fassar ** his army of fanatics Other Characters: * Major Cambon ** Franconian Army Unit Locations: * , 1940 | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Al Allard | StoryTitle7 = Shipwreck Roberts: "The Submarine Detector" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Deep Sea Doodle Villains: * H.D. Thomas, President, Floating Dock Co. * Mr. Patten, Construction Foreman * Poncho, henchman * Juan, radioman Other Characters: * Senator Pierce * Captain Andrews Locations: * Floating U.S. Naval Base, 400 miles at sea Items: * Sub Detector (range = 500 miles) Vehicles: * Roberts' red submarine * Foreign Submarine * Trans-oceanic Clipper Airliner | Editor8_1 = Al Allard | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = | Inker8_1 = | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = White Rajah: "The Lost Treasure of Ruma" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , of Ramistan Animals: * Sin-Gee the elephant Villains: * Prince Ishmar, of Ruma ** Kamran, his aide ** Asaf, his spy * Zimbo Chief ** Zimbo spearmen ** Zimbo medicine man Other Characters: * Mildred Jenkins * Jack Jenkins * Wallang Chief ** Wallang spearmen Locations: * ** Ramistan Province ** Ruma Province ** Zimbo tribe village, in Secret Valley ** Wallang tribe village | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = | Penciler9_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker9_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | StoryTitle9 = Lucky Lawton: "The Capture of El Diablo" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Lucky Lawton Animalss: * Pal, Lawton's Collie Villains: * El Diablo ** El Diablo's raiders Other Characters: * Rosita * Mexican Federales Locations: * , 19th Century ** Rim Rock * ** Laredo Mountains *** Shady Pass | Notes = * Atom Blake: ** Atom Blake's ring is made of All-Elements Metal, constantly generating "Sunergy", developed by Stuart Blake. ** Atom can run 100 yards in 3.4 seconds, high-jump 15 feet, and crush a small rock in his bare hand. * The Diamond Jack feature previously appeared in Slam-Bang Comics #1-7. This issue marks its final appearance. ** Caption notes that Jack has returned to the U.S. from his prior adventure among the tombs of Egypt. ** Premise: "Diamond Jack, in possession of a ring, given him by an old magician, becomes mentally and physically strong beyond mortal limits." The ring also can transmogrify a rampaging Vulture-man into a saguaro cactus, or a rabbit. It also can cast mirages, flash blinding light, or conjure a flaming sword out of mid-air. ** "ADKHEL!" might be a magic word; Jack says it as he is using the ring to explosively destroy a dam. ** Diamond Jack deliberately kills all of the Vulture-men, and Kruger their creator. * The Jim Dolan feature previously appeared in Slam-Bang Comics #1-7 and ''Nickel Comics'' #8. * The Lucky Lawton feature previously appeared in Slam-Bang Comics #1-7. This issue marks its final appearance. * In the Mister Scarlet feature, Miss Wade's first name is "Cherry." For almost three years, after this issue, she's never called anything but "Miss Wade", until Wow Comics #16, Aug 1943, when her name changes, without explanation, to "Donna Wade". ** Brian Butler's love for Miss Wade is declared, and she also learns his secret identity. ** In his first adventure, Mister Scarlet packs two full-size .45-cal hand guns, in military-style holsters, and makes nonlethal use of them in the story. After this issue, he packs only one gun, in a much smaller holster, and seldom if ever makes use of it. ** Page 7, panel 7, Mr. Scarlet operates in Gotham City. * The Rick O'Shay feature previously appeared in Master Comics #1-6. ** Mekki makes his last appearance in this story. ** The Franconian Army in Central Africa looks exactly like the French Foreign Legion in North Africa. ** At the end of this story, Rick promises Cambon that he and Mekki are going to revisit Fassar's base, and maybe they do, but that's not what happens in next issue's story, which is set in Egypt, at the Suez Canal. * The Shipwreck Roberts feature previously appeared in Master Comics #1-7. This issue marks its final appearance. * The White Rajah feature previously appeared in Master Comics #1-6 and Nickel Comics #8. This issue marks its final appearance. ** The villain, Prince Ishmar, gets boiled alive by cannibals. * Also appearing in this issue of Wow Comics were: ** "Puzzlettes" ** "Who 'Da Thought It?" ** "Our Strange Planet" | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read the complete issue at the Digital Comic Museum }}